Madre Shaoran; Padre Sakura
by Zelshamada
Summary: Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, deberan cuidar a un bebe, mientras resuelven de donde salio
1. Default Chapter

"Madre: Shaoran, Padre: Sakura"  
  
  
  
Bien, esta historia se sitúa en la última temporada, (Sí, la de Eriol -_- U). Después de que Sakura y Shaoran se quedaran atrapados en el ascensor, es decir, se llaman por sus nombres.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-¡Sakura!- Dijo el apuesto Shaoran mientras corría unos pasos adelantado de su compañera Sakura- ¡Pronto! Antes de que se desvanezca la presencia.  
  
-¡Corro lo más rápido que puedo!- Le respondió la chica de ojos verdes a su acompañante.  
  
-Oh.- Musitó Shaoran parando de repente su carrera junto con Sakura- La presencia se fue.  
  
Tomoyo llegó corriendo por detrás con la cámara en mano, firmando. Se paró en seco cuando vio detenida a la pareja.  
  
-¿Ya no sienten la presencia?- Preguntó la camarógrafa con algo de preocupación en la cara.  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza:  
  
-No- Dijo la dueña de las cartas Clow- Esta vez sentimos su presencia, pero no nos atacó.  
  
-Esto está muy raro.- Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran estaba parado al frente de las chicas, pero de repente, escuchó un pequeño ruido entre los arbustos.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo el lindo chinito en un tono bajo. "Me lo habré imaginado" Se indagó algo confundido.  
  
"¡Ta Tan Ta Tan!" Se escuchó a lo lejos. El primer toque matutino de la escuela Tomoeda resonó en los oídos de nuestros amigos. (Sí, el Ta, tan. es la campana)  
  
-Creo- Empezó a decir Tomoyo con su típico tono de voz para estas ocasiones- Que debemos irnos a la escuela.  
  
No aguantaron dos pedidas. Empezaron a correr lo más veloz que pudieron. Entraron a la escuela. Subieron un piso rápidamente. Mientras corrían por el pasillo hacia el salón, podían escuchar su respiración entre cortada.  
  
Shaoran abrió rápidamente la puerta del salón. Suspiraron aliviados, al ver que el profesor Terada no había llegado aún. Caminaron más calmados hacía sus puestos. Sakura se quitó la boina y el bulto, y lo puso encima de la mesa. Pudo ver el puesto de su compañero Hiraguizawa vacío. Pero su atención se desvió hacía su mejor amiga, que le hablaba con una sonrisa sentada desde su puesto:  
  
-¡Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo!  
  
En ese momento el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó en el salón.  
  
Eriol entraba con una cara fingida de preocupación. Llegó a su puesto y dijo su saludo matutino, que según veo, sería un pecado cambiarlo:  
  
-Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Daidouji.  
  
-Buenos días Eriol- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Tomoyo solo sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-Hoy se me hizo tarde al salir de mi casa- Dijo el chico de cabello azul tomando asiento- Pensé que iba a llegar tarde.  
  
-La preocupación te mataba- Dijo Shaoran desde su puesto mirando hacía la ventana.  
  
-Buenos días Lee- Le saludo Eriol de forma cortés.  
  
-Sí, buenos días- Dijo Shaoran de forma elegante con resignación.  
  
El ruido de la puerta volvió a sentirse, esta vez si era el esperado profesor Terada con una sonrisa a medias. Cuando el recién nombrado entró, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos, y empezaban una nueva mañana de clases.  
  
Mientras que mi querido Shaoran y los demás estaban en clases, Wei se encontraba limpiando todo en apartamento del joven Lee en ese momento.  
  
Después de limpiar un poco la parte superior de la chimenea, sonó el teléfono reclamando que lo atendieran ahora.  
  
-Apartamento Lee, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- La voz dulce de Wei llegó al otro lado del teléfono, donde contestó una voz femenina, muy educada.  
  
-Hola Wei.  
  
-¡Ah! Hola señora Irean- Contestó cortésmente el adorable Wei. (A mí, en lo personal, Wei me parece muy agradable) (No estoy segura de que Irean sea el nombre de la madre de Shaoran, pero es algo parecido ^_^Uuu)  
  
-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?  
  
-Bien señora, el joven Shaoran está en perfectas condiciones.  
  
-Wei- Empezó a decir la medre de Shaoran cambiando un poco el tono de voz- Necesito que vengas a Hong Kong ahora.  
  
-¿Ha pasado algo grave señora?- Preguntó Wei con preocupación.  
  
-¡Oh, no!- Contesto Irean- Tan solo que mi sobrina está embarazada, y ella se preguntaba si no podías estar presente en el momento del parto, después de todo tu eres como un padre para ella. (Disculpen, no estoy exactamente inspirada ahora ^_^Uuu)  
  
-¿Y el joven Shaoran?  
  
-Mi hijo es auto-eficiente Wei, estoy segura de que sabrá cuidarse a él solo por una semana.  
  
-Bien, saldré esta tarde para allá- Respondió Wei contento.  
  
-¡Gracias por todo Wei!- Respondió alegre la señora Irean- Te esperamos esta noche en casa, ¡Nos vemos!  
  
-Hasta luego señora  
  
El día de clases pasó rápidamente para el equipo de chicos, (Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol).  
  
El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes de color rosado y naranja. El cielo combinaba los colores pasteles. En simples palabras. Una bellísima tarde.  
  
-Bueno- Dijo Eriol parando su caminata sonriendo- Yo me despido.  
  
-Hasta luego- Dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura a coro.  
  
-Yo también llego hasta aquí- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura algo extrañada- Para allá no es tu casa.  
  
-Ya lo sé Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida por la ingenuidad y ternura infantil que Sakura guardaba en su interior- Iré a la tienda de la señorita Maki, necesito comprar algunas cosas allá.  
  
-¡Ah!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo ir contigo, Tomoyo?  
  
-Bueno, si quieres. Pero.- Tomoyo miró con curiosidad y algo de pena a Shaoran.  
  
Este, al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer Tomoyo, desvió la mirada sonrojado hasta más no poder. Dijo mirando al suelo de cemento con algo de tristeza en su mirada:  
  
-¡Vallan ustedes! Yo debo irme a mi casa ahora, ¡Hasta luego!- No creo que haga falta mencionar que Shaoran salió corriendo, sonrojado, hacía su apartamento.  
  
-¿Qué le pasará ahora a Shaoran?- Preguntó Sakura preocupada mirando la estela de polvo que el chico Lee había levantado al salir corriendo.  
  
-¡Los chicos tienen muchos problemas!- Dijo Tomoyo con una especie de sonrisa.  
  
Las dos amigas siguieron caminando, destino: la tienda de la señorita Maki.  
  
Tomoyo pensaba mientras caminaba junto con su mejor amiga: "¡Pobre Lee! Si sigue así nunca le podrá decir a Sakura lo que siente. Yo que había pensado que esta sería una linda tarde para que se le declarara."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shaoran ya no corría. Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia mágica de Sakura, empezó a caminar. Tenía el corazón acelerado, más no podía determinar exactamente él porque. Lo más posible, era porque había corrido los últimos minutos tratado de escapar. O, de repente era la razón por la cual quería escapar. El hecho de que Sakura estuviera cerca lo ponía nervioso. Cada vez que veía sus ojos.  
  
-¡Ah!- Gritó para sí mismo con rabia- Deja de pensar en ella si no le vas a decir lo que sientes, Daidoji me quería dejar a solas con ella para que se lo dijera.- Shaoran se sonrojó más de lo que estaba al recordar la escena.  
  
Shaoran caminó unos minutos más antes de llegar a su edificio. Pasó por la puerta principal de este. Tomó el ascensor que lo llevó hasta el piso más alto. Bajo allí. Caminó hacía el apartamento 301. Abrió la puerta, y dijo cerrándola:  
  
-¡Ya llegué!  
  
-Hola, joven Shaoran- Dijo Wei con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Wei- Contesto nuestro apuesto Shaoran (Claro! Más mío que de ustedes ^_^U jejeje)  
  
-Hoy llamó su madre- Dijo Wei con calma.  
  
-¡Sí!- Dijo Shaoran con una pequeña alegría renacida- ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Que todos están bien- Dijo Wei con una sonrisa al ver el brillo de un niño que extraña a su familia, que casi es imposible de ver en los bellos ojitos de Shaoran- Solo, que su prima me necesita allá por unos cuantos días.  
  
-¿Así que te iras a China?- Preguntó Shaorancito  
  
-Espero que no le moleste- Dijo Wei con una sonrisa.  
  
-No- Dijo Shaoran- ¿Cuándo te iras?  
  
-Ahora mismo, si no me necesita ahora para algo- Dijo nuestro amigo Wei.  
  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Shaoran serio- Es mejor así, para que no llegues de madrugadas a Hong Kong.  
  
-Gracias por su comprensión, joven Shaoran.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- Shaoran vio que Wei tomaba una maleta, y se dirigía a la puerta- Me les mandas saludos a todos.-  
  
-No se preocupe por eso, hasta luego- Wei cerró la puerta que hace un minuto estaba abierta.  
  
(Ustedes sabes como es Wei, aunque Shaoran lo quiere como un padre, Wei lo trata con un respeto increíble)  
  
-Hasta luego- Dijo Shaoran con algo de tristeza. ==========================================  
  
-Entonces dices que el mocoso se comportó extraño.- Dijo Kero analizado la situación contada por Sakura mientras veía distraído una revista de postres.  
  
-Así es, Kero- Dijo Sakura sin mostrarle mucha atención- Pero ya sabes como es Shaoran.  
  
-Si tienes razón- Dijo Kero examinando sus pensares- Él no se comporta como un niño común.-  
  
-¡Aja!- Dijo Sakura sonriendo- Él es más maduro que los demás.  
  
-Pero, aún así, no deja de ser un mocoso- Dijo Kero viendo de un ángulo diferente la cosa.  
  
-¡Hay Kero.! ¡¡Ah!!- Dijo Sakura mirando hacía la ventana.  
  
-Esta es la presencia.- Dijo Kero volando- Es la del Mago Clow.-  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
-To-mo-yo.- Dijo Sakura apenada por su vestuario, en el parque pingüino.  
  
-¡Hay Sakura! ¡Te ves soñada!- Tomoyo firmada sonrojada a su querida amiga.  
  
El vestuario de Sakura era muy lindo en realidad. Tenía una especie de chaqueta rosada con adornos dorados, una falda algo levantada de color rosa pálido, unas medias altas y blancas, y unos guantes y un chorsito de un color rosado más claro que el de chaqueta.  
  
Shaoran vestía su lindo traje ceremonial verde. Traía la espada con su estuche en la parte de atrás de la espalda.  
  
-Hace un minuto se sentía su presencia poderosa- Dijo Kero volando por los aires en su forma cómicamente mona de muñequito.  
  
Shaoran estaba algo intranquilo. Miraba hacia un lado y luego hacia otro mientras pensaba: "Se puede sentir la presencia del mago Clow,. pero también se siente una presencia muy poderosa que no había sentido antes. ¿Qué será?"  
  
-¿Sucede algo grave Shaoran?- Preguntó Sakura preocupada por la intranquilidad de su amigo.  
  
-No Sakura, no pasa nada- Mintió él.  
  
-No ha pasado nada aún- Dijo Tomoyo moviéndose de un lado a otro con su cámara, captando varios ángulos de su querida amiga.  
  
-No podemos confiarnos- Dijo Kero- Hay que estar alerta.  
  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza viendo a su muñeco a los ojos.  
  
En otro lugar, nada apartado de donde estaban todos.  
  
-¿Por qué no ataca amo Eriol?- Preguntó la forma verdadera de Ruby-moon.  
  
-¡No deberías hacerle preguntas al amo Ruby-moon!- La regañó sin ánimo la forma de pantera que traía Spinel-sun.  
  
-No ataco.- Empezó a decir Eriol seriamente- Porque una presencia muy fuerte está cerca.  
  
Ruby-moon y Spinel-sun se miraron algo confundidos. Ellos no sentían ninguna presencia.  
  
-Mejor vamonos- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- Será más fácil para ellos. Los guardianes dieron un sí con la cabeza sin saber a que.  
  
En el parque.  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-¿Qué sucede Sakurita?- Preguntó Kero de forma graciosa.  
  
-He dejado de sentir la presencia del mago Clow- Respondió la chica de ojos verdes.  
  
-¿No sientes más nada?- Preguntó con prisa Shaoran.  
  
-No- Respondió Sakura confundida- No siento más nada.  
  
-¿Sientes algo extraño mocoso?- Pregunto el único muñeco presente.  
  
Shaoran no respondió. Se quedó estático. Como meditando.  
  
Después de un tiempo, Tomoyo se decidió a preguntar:  
  
-¿Lee?  
  
Shaoran no respondía. Parecía sumergido totalmente en sus pensares. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más. "Siento, una presencia extraña, algo que me inquieta"  
  
Luego de un minuto Shaoran abrió sus lindos ojos con una expresión de acierto:  
  
-¡Ya lo tengo!- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y corría sin importarle nadie.  
  
-¡Shaoran!- Gritó Sakura mientras corría detrás de él- ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!  
  
-¿Qué le pasa al mocoso?- Preguntó uno de los pocos seres con forma de muñeco que hablaba y pensaba por sí mismo.  
  
-¡Vallamos a ver, Kero!- Dijo Tomoyo con la cámara pegada a su ojo.  
  
-Puedo sentir una presencia por aquí- Se decía Shaoran a sí mismo mientras corría con fuerza.  
  
Sakura estaba atrás de él por unos cuantos pasos.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la niña de ojos verdes- Pero si va para la escuela.  
  
Shaoran paró en seco su corrida en frente de la reja de la escuela. Después de unos segundos de meditar, salto casi sin dificultad la gran reja. -Está por aquí- Se decía constantemente.  
  
Sakura vio como Shaoran saltaba la reja, trató de imitarlo, pero fracasó.  
  
-Está muy alto- Musitó viendo la altura de la reja. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!  
  
La linda chica buscó una pequeña llave que guindaba en su cuello. Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, llegó en el momento indicado.  
  
Sakura tomó la llave entre sus manos y dijo:  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, bríndale tus poderes a Sakura, quien ha aceptado un pacto contigo. ¡Libérate!  
  
El báculo de la estrella apareció frente a su dueña. Sakura lo tomó con determinación.  
  
-¡Salto!- Unas lindas y pequeñas alitas aparecieron en las botas de color rosa que llevaba Sakura. Y así, pudo saltar la reja. -¡Sakura!- Dijo Tomoyo filmando a su amiga. -¡Yo te ayudaré Tomoyo!- Dijo Kero mordiendo un pedacito de ropa de Tomoyo, y la elevó por los aires. Tomoyo filmaba la vista. -¡Gracias Kero-chan!- Le agradeció la niña de la cámara.  
  
Sakura había llegado más rápido saltando a donde estaba Shaoran. El chico proveniente de Hong Kong tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados, más concentrado que antes en sus pensares.  
  
"Siento muy cerca esta presencia, Sakura está atrás de mí, puedo sentirla, Kerberos está volando encima de mí, pero. esta presencia es nueva, es muy poderosa, la siento más cerca que las demás."  
  
Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. Empezó a caminar hacia unos arbustos. Sakura lo veía con preocupación, por lo general su amigo no se comportaba así. Se trabó un poco, pero luego dijo:  
  
-Shaoran, ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
El chino se internó en los arbustos, parecía buscar algo en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué le sucederá al mocoso?  
  
Tomoyo filmaba a Shaoran con preocupación. Sakura lo veía fijamente.  
  
Después de cierto tiempo, se escuchó un grito de parte de nuestro querido Shaorancito:  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!  
  
-¿Te sucedió algo Shaoran? - Preguntó Sakura con más preocupación que al principio.  
  
Shaoran se paró del suelo en donde se arrastraba buscando algo. La visión oscura lo hizo ver más apuesto. Sakura se sonrojó un momento.  
  
Shaoran parecía cargar un paquete de buen tamaño envuelto en una sábana. Lo cargaba con una cierta ternura que no lo caracterizaba.  
  
-¿Qué es eso mocoso?- Preguntó Kero con curiosidad.  
  
-Esto era lo que causaba esa extraña presencia.- Dijo Shaoran mirando hacía la sábana.  
  
-¿Presencia?- Preguntó Tomoyo dejando de firmar, acercándose, junto con Sakura, a ver lo que Shaoran tenía en brazos.  
  
Shaoran destapó delicadamente la parte de arriba de lo que cargaba de forma paternal. Todos se asombraron.  
  
-Pero- Empezó a decir Kero con su voz graciosa- Si es un bebé.  
  
-¿Qué hará un bebé de este tamaño aquí?- Se preguntó Sakura.  
  
-No lo sé.- Contestó concentrado Shaoran mientras miraba al bebé detallándolo.  
  
Era lindo. Por su tamaño se podía determinar fácilmente que aún no llegaba a los dos años, más bien, parecía que tenía uno, recién cumplidos. El poco cabello que tenía en la cabeza indicaba que era un niño castaño oscuro.  
  
Se empezó a mover tiernamente en los varoniles brazos de Shaoran.  
  
De repente, sin más ni más en niño despertó.  
  
Se pudieron observar unos lindos ojitos infantiles de color verde oscuro. El lindo niño vio a Shaoran. Tal vez se lo imaginó, pero en un instante, Shaoran podía jurar que el misterioso bebé le había sonreído.  
  
-Miren- Dijo Kero calmado- Ya despertó.  
  
Ya se podrán imaginar la reacción del bebé cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había despertado.  
  
-¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!- Empezó a gritar él, ahora, no tan tierno niño.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Dámelo, Shaoran, por favor- Pidió Sakura mirando al niño con ternura.  
  
Shaoran se lo pasó con cuidado.  
  
Cuando al niño lo cargó Sakura, su llanto se fue apagando. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
-¿De quién será este pequeño?- Preguntó Tomoyo observándolo por detrás de Sakura.  
  
-No veo a nadie por aquí- Dijo Kero mirando a ambas direcciones.  
  
-Iré a ver- Dijo Shaoran secamente. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron con el pequeño desconocido.  
  
-¿Me pregunto por qué estará aquí un bebé a esta hora?- Dijo Tomoyo mientras firmaba a Sakura cargando al bebé con ternura maternal.  
  
-No lo sé, Tomoyo- Le respondió a la niña de ojos lila- Pero, yo no pienso dejarlo aquí abandonado.  
  
-¡Ya volvimos!- Dijo Kero volando con Shaoran caminando a su lado.  
  
-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Tomoyo observándolos detenidamente.  
  
-No- Respondió Shaoran secamente- No hay nadie por los alrededores.  
  
-¡A ver!- Dijo Kero volando hacia donde estaba en niño castaño- ¡Pero que niño más bonito!  
  
Al niño se le aguaron los ojitos. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese muñeco parlante. Lloró a todo pulmón.  
  
-Ya- Decía Sakura tratando de sostener al niño como podía mientras lloraba- Ya, no pasa nada, todo está bien.  
  
Pues no para el niño. El castaño no se calló.  
  
-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué hago?!- Dijo Sakura mientras lo mecía de forma mecánica sin resultado.  
  
Todos estaban aturdidos y con muchas gotitas de sudor a causa del llanto del bebé.  
  
-¡¿Ves lo que hiciste muñeco?!- Le reclamó Shaoran a la falsa identidad de Kerberos-  
  
-¡Hay sí tu!- Trató de defenderse Kero- Quiero verte a ti tratando de calmar a ese niño llorón.  
  
Shaoran tomó aquello como un reto simple. Delicadamente tomó al niño de los brazos de Sakura. Lo cargó de forma dulce, típica en un hombre cuando carga a su hijo. Empezó a mecerlo de forma suave. Y, tan rápido como llegó, el llanto se fue.  
  
-¡Vaya!- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo -Lee, no sabía que eras todo un experto cargando a los bebes.  
  
-No lo soy- Respondió Shaoran fríamente- Tan solo hay que verlo para saber si está cómodo.  
  
-Y.- Dijo Kero volando alrededor de Lee- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?  
  
-¡No podemos dejarlo solo aquí!- Dijo Sakura casi gritando.  
  
-Es verdad no podemos- Le apoyó Shaoran.  
  
-Debe quedarse en una casa donde a nadie se pregunte él por qué, de que de la noche a la madrugada haya un bebé.  
  
Todos bajaron la cabeza pensantes. Para luego subirlas todos, menos Shaoran.  
  
-Lee.- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-¿Puede quedarse el bebé en tu casa?- Continuó Sakura- Por favor.  
  
-¡Que!  
  
-Es cierto- Dijo Kero reflexionando- El apartamento del mocoso es la última opción que le queda al llorón.  
  
Shaoran suspiró desganado:  
  
-Creo, que tienen razón.  
  
-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Sakura con alegría.  
  
-Vamonos todos al apartamento de Lee.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Ya que estaba sumamente largo ^^U Me vi en la necesidad de cortarlo.  
  
¡Espero que sigan leyendo! ^^UUUU Por favor. -_-  
  
Si no sale bien... -_-u Lo siento mucho!  
  
Zelshamada. 


	2. Parte II

"Madre Shaoran; Padre Sakura"

Parte 2 de la parte 1

Shaoran estuvo todo en viaje cargando al bebé en brazos. Tenía que reconocer que no pesaba nada. Pero tenía que mantener su estado orgulloso. Aunque, a veces, le veía con una cara de lastima al pobrecito, que a Shaoran, a una de las personas más frías de todo Japón (Que exagerada!), le arrebataba una sonrisa. 

 Cuando llegaron al apartamento. Tuvieron ciertas dificultades…

-¡No puedo creer que alguien haya abandonado a este lindo niño!- Dijo Tomoyo mirándolo con dulzura. 

-Yo sí lo puedo creer- Dijo Kero levitando a su lado- Es un llorón… 

 Al chico lo habían llevado al cuarto de Shaoran. Estaba acostadito en la cama de este, con Tomoyo acostada a su lado, y Kero revoloteando todo. 

 Ambas chicas habían llamado a sus casas. Las dos habían dado la misma excusa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

 Caso 1: Sakura Kinomoto: 

 -¡Aló! Si papá, soy yo.

-Bien, llamo para avisarte que me quedaré en casa de Tomoyo esta noche, es que estamos haciendo un proyecto para la escuela. 

-Ajá. Bien adiós. 

 Caso 2: Tomoyo Daidouji. 

-¡Hola mamá! Tan solo te llamo para avisarte que esta noche me quedaré en casa de Sakura. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos mañana! 

-¡Vaya Tomoyo!- Dijo Sakura admirada- Si que eres buena para convencer a tu mamá. 

-¡No Sakura!- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos con elegancia- Soy buena para decirle a la grabadora de mi mamá donde pasaré la noche… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Shaoran, todos tenían una linda vista del nene. 

 El niño, de repente, comenzó a llorar. 

 -¿Qué le pasará?- Preguntó Sakura mientras lo veía de forma cómica. 

-¿Qué tienes llorón?- Dijo Kero acercándosele al… "llorón". 

 Se acercó mucho. El niño lo tomó por una de sus patitas, y lo jaló hacia él. De repente empezó a chupar la patita de Kerberos dando a entender muy bien su idea. 

 -¡Me succiona!- Decía Kero desesperado- ¡No sabes con quien te metes niño! 

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Sakura sonriendo. 

-¡Claro! Debe tener hambre- Dijo Tomoyo mirando al niño inocentemente. 

 Al parecer en niño captó que habían entendido el mensaje. Ya que cuando Tomoyo terminó de decir su oración, soltó al muñeco, quien salió volando por los aires con garabatos en los ojos. 

-Pero- Dijo Shaoran pensante- Aquí no tenemos comida, ni nada, para niños. 

-¡Hay que salir a comprarlas!- Dijo Tomoyo con algo de miedo en la oración. 

-¡Yo iré!- Dijo Sakura sonriente. 

-¡No! ¡Tu no iras!- Dijo Shaoran caballerosamente- Iré yo. 

-No Shaoran- Empezó a defenderse Sakura- Yo iré a la farmacia con la carta vuelo y junto con Kero, de esa forma nada me pasará, además tú debes quedarte aquí ya que ni Tomoyo ni yo sabemos donde están las cosas de tu casa. 

-Pero…- Dijo el apuesto chico chino mirando a Sakura un poco sonrojado.

-¡Ya tranquilo Mocoso!- Dijo Kero- Nada le pasará si el maravilloso Kerberos va con ella. 

 Shaoran suspiró, y luego dijo con elegancia innata: 

-Como quieras… 

-¡Vamonos Kero!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. 

-¡Esperen!- Dijo Tomoyo sacando un lápiz y un papel- Hay que anotar las cosas que se van a comprar… 

-Creo que ahora lo que más necesitamos es un biberón- Dijo Sakura pensante. 

 Kero se acercó vacilante al pequeño, definitivamente no iba a permitir que se volviera a repetir la situación anterior. 

 -¡Uy!- Dijo la cómica falsa identidad de Kerberos tapándose la nariz- ¡El llorón huele mal! 

-También necesitamos pañales- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo de forma traviesa. 

-Leche, un chupón, pañales…- Dijo Shaoran haciendo que Tomoyo escribiera lo que él decía. 

-También me parece que debemos comprar unas pastillitas contra el dolor de cabeza- Observó Kero recordando como lloraba aquel niño. 

 A todos les salieron unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza. 

-Pero saben algo- Dijo Sakura con pena- Creo que tiene razón… 

 Vale la pena decir que tanto a Shaoran como a Tomoyo se les pusieron los ojos como puntos. 

-Bueno- Dijo Tomoyo repasando- Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que vas a comprar a la farmacia que esté de turno, Sakura. 

-¡Sí!- Dijo la alegre chica, con una sonrisa. 

-Trata de venir lo más rápido posible- Dijo Shaoran tratando de esquivar la mirada de Sakura- Y ten mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo? 

 Sakura sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. 

 Shaoran abrió el balcón. Sakura hizo aparecer su llave, y con la carta vuelo, Kero y Sakura, luego de unos minutos, ya no se distinguían. 

 Escucharon unos ruidos raramente familiares a sus espaldas. Cuando los dos niños pre-adolescentes voltearon, pudieron ver al lindo chico de ojos verdes haciendo burbujas de saliva con la boca. Tomoyo sonrió. Shaoran, suspiró. 

-Tengo el presentimiento de que estos días se harán muy pesados…- Dijo el descendiente de Clow con desánimo. 

-Pero cuidar a un bebé debe ser lindo…- Dijo la chica Daidoji sonriendo. 

 Shaoran volvió a suspirar. Tomoyo quería entablar conversación: 

-Tu sabías donde estaba el bebé ¿No es así? 

 Después de una pequeño silencio Shaoran respondió: 

-Hay algo en ese bebé, que es muy extraño, y se sentía una presencia muy poderosa, yo tan solo la seguí. 

-Ya veo- Dijo Tomoyo adoptando la pose de Shaoran, que estaba recostado sobre el barandal del balcón- Pero solo tu sentiste la presencia, porque tu fuiste el único que reaccionó a ella. 

-Eso temo…- Dijo Shaoran mirando nada en especial. 

-¿Temo?- Preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran. 

 Al bebé no le gustó, exactamente, que los chicos estuvieran tan lejos. Empezó a llorar de nuevo. 

 Shaoran volvió a suspirar. 

 -Creo que después de todo esas pastillas son provocativas, si pensamos pasar la noche con él. 

 Tomoyo y Shaoran entraron al cuarto. Tomoyo cargó al bebé, y, aunque la fuerza llanto se redujo, no logró calmarlo. 

 Shaoran observaba como cargaba al bebé. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto: 

-Tómalo- Dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué?

-Sí.

 Shaoran tomó al bebé en sus fuertes brazos. Él lo sentía frágil. Trató de acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo. No fue difícil, por alguna razón, sabía justamente como tratar a ese niño tan peculiar. 

 -¿Ves?- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente, ya que el llorón había calmado su llanto- Eres un experto cargado bebes…- 

-Ya te dije que no…- Dijo el chico de cabello castaño mirando al niño- Es algo en el bebé. 

-¡Lee, deja de ser modesto!- Le medio regañó Tomoyo. 

-Como quieras- Repitió Shaoran. 

   Al niño parecía gustarle verse en los brazos de Shaoran. "Me estoy volviendo loco" Pensó de nuevo Shaoran Lee mirando al niño "Volví a pensar que me sonreía" 

-¿Te sucede algo Lee? 

-No- Respondió sacado de su trance- No sucede nada, Daidouji-  

 El niño se movió contento. 

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Se escucho desde el balcón en un tono de voz algo chillón. 

-Compramos todo lo que había en la lista- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa entrando al cuarto de Shaoran y bajándose del báculo con alas. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 12:00 am 

-¡Alguien puede decirme como se prepara un biberón!- Gritaba Kero desde la cocina. 

 Todos fueron al rescate dejando al niño encima de la mesa de la cocina. 

 -¡Kero que haces! 

-¡Que muñeco más torpe! 

-No soy torpe- Se defendió el muñeco- Es solo que no tengo experiencia. 

-Si Kero- Dijo Tomoyo- Pero dijimos que batieras leche no que hicieras sopa con todos los alimentos que había en la casa de Lee. 

-Es que pensé que así se haría más fuerte…- Dijo Kero sonriendo. 

-¡Ya Cállate! 

-Ahora tendremos que recoger este desastre… 

-Lo recogeremos luego, Sakura… 

-¡¡BUUAA!!- Empezó el llorón. 

-¡Ves Kero, lo hiciste llorar! 

-¡No me echen la culpa!- Se defendió- Todo es culpa del Mocoso… 

 Todos empezaron a pelearse entre sí dando sus opiniones. Kero se salió por un momento de la discusión y le dijo al llorón que estaba sentado en la mesa. 

-¡En la casa que viniste a parar, Llorón! Creo que estarías más seguro en la escuela sin este trío de locos. 

-¡Que dijiste!- Dijeron a coro el trío de locos. 

-Bueno, es verdad- Dijo Kero volando- Dúo, porque a Tomoyo se le ve estado de cordura. 

-¡Kero! 

 01:05 a.m. 

-Mientras Daidouji hace el biberón- Dijo Shaoran cargando al bebé- Nosotros debemos cambiarle el pañal, ¿De acuerdo? 

-¡Voy a ayudar a Tomoyo!- Dijo Kero empezando a volar hacía la cocina.  

 Sakura lo sujetó de la cola: 

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas, Kero?!- Le cuestionó graciosamente- No pudiste preparar un simple biberón, por lo tanto, ahora te toca ayudarnos a que lo cambiemos. 

-Sí…- Dijo Kero desanimado. 

 Entraron al cuarto de Shaoran. Pusieron al nene sobre su cama. Los tres se miraron con caras suplicantes. Sakura suspiró. 

 Shaoran se acercó y le quitó suavemente el monito al bebé. 

 -¡No puedo respirar!- Dijo Kero azul. 

-¡Ya somos dos! 

-De acuerdo, alguien deberá quitarle el pañal al niño- Shaoran parecía trastornado. 

 Respiraron profundamente, aunque no era nada agradable en olor. 

 Tomoyo regresó con buenas noticias. "El biberón ya está en el microondas". Pero, lo pensó mejor al ver como Sakura y Kero salían afuera del cuarto, tomaban un buen bocado de aire, y volvían a entrar. "No, creo que al biberón le falta MUCHO" 

-¡Que asco!- Gritaron los tres que estaban en el cuarto a coro. 

-Se embarró todo- Gritó Kero con desesperación. 

-¡¿Qué haremos!? ¡Que haremos!- Gritaba Sakura como alzando vuelo. 

-Si seguimos aquí moriremos asfixiados sin aire- Dijo Kero de color verde, morado y azul.                        

 Shaoran tenía una cara graciosa de asco algo apartado del bebé. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver que estaba solo en la batalla. Sus compañeros de Guerra estaban afuera del cuarto respirando con dificultad. 

 Suspiró. Vio al niño con pena. 

  Con más asco que al principio. Y con unos buenos quejidos que demostraban que en realidad no deseaba tener esta tarea, cargó al bebé manteniéndolo lo más lejos que podía de su cuerpo. 

 Cuando pasó al frente de Kero y Sakura con el niño en brazos, y el llorón totalmente embarrado de… bueno, eso. Kero le dijo a Sakura: 

-Sakurita, si algún día llego a decir que el mocoso es débil o que se rinde fácilmente, acuérdame de esto. 

-Shaoran si que es valiente- Dijo Tomoyo con unas gotas de sudor. 

-¡¡Ayuda!!- Se escuchó un grito del baño. 

-¡Ya vamos mocoso!- Dijo Kero. 

-Hay que ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo. 

-¡Corre Forrest, corre!- Gritaba Tomoyo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras veía a su amiga y peluche entrar al baño con determinación increíble. 

-¡Mis héroes!- Dijo la chica Daidouji con los ojos llorosos, mientras sonaba el pito del microondas- No, definitivamente, este biberón no estará listo hasta que ellos terminen con su trabajo… 

 En el baño… 

-¡Que repugnante!- Gritaba Kero- ¡Voy a vomitar! 

-¡Cállate Kero! Deja que Shaoran haga su trabajo…

 Un suspiro de parte de Shaoran fue escuchado por todos. 

 Como ya sabemos, el llorón se empatucó de bueno…, eso. Y bien, a Shaoran no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que bañarlo. Shaoran-kun cargaba al bebé, Kero-chan abría y cerraba las llaves de agua según se lo mandaba Sakura, ella probaba el nivel de calentura del agua, buscaba las toallas, y el jabón para el pequeñín. 

-Bien- Dijo Sakura con alegría- Creo que ya podemos meterlo al agua. 

-¡Arrójalo!

-¡Kero! ¿Cómo lo va a arrojar? 

-Fácil- Dijo el muñeco sin sentimientos- Arrojándolo… 

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Les regañó Shaoran, tal como lo haría un padre a sus dos hijos. 

-Sí- Contestaron apenados. 

 Con suavidad dejó al niño en el agua. Y Parte de su traje se mojó. (No lo mencioné, pero Sakura y Shaoran se habían cambiado de ropa). 

-Kerberos- Pidió Shaoran con respeto- Pásame la esponja…- Aquello parecía, o era, una misión suicida. 

-Ya voy- Dijo Kero poniéndose en posición militar y trayendo una esponja en sus patitas.

-Esponja- Dijo Kero entregándosela a Sakura en la mano. 

 Sakura a su vez dijo: 

 -Esponja- Pasándosela a Shaoran. 

 Este la tomó con cautela. Y antes de pasársela al niño dijo: 

-Trapito para el sudor. 

-Trapito para el sudor- Le repitió Sakura a Kero, esta asintió y busco en pañito, entregándoselo a Sakura, Diciendo: 

-Trapito para el sudor- 

-Este es mi trabajo, doctor- Dijo Sakura pasándole el trapito pro la frente a Shaoran- Quiero decir, Shaoran- Se apresuró a corregir. 

-Gracias- Dijo el chico Lee, volviendo la mirada al llorón- Bien, he estado tratando de evadir mi destino, pero, aquí voy…- 

 Le pasó la esponja por su espaldita infantil. Por los hombros. La barriguita. Un brazo, el otro. Una pierna, la otra. 

 Kero le proporcionó, de una jarrita, agua para que le cayera al bebé. En niño se sorprendió. Tosió un poco, pero no hizo más. 

 -Volveré a enjabonarlo- Dijo Lee Shaoran mirando al niño un poco más calmado. 

 Después de repetir la acción, 2 veces, por si las moscas, tomó al niño y lo envolvió en una toalla seca que lo esperaba en brazos de Sakura. 

 -¿Puedes con él?- Le preguntó Lee a Sakura. 

 -Sí claro- Respondió la chica Kinomoto. 

 Luego de salir del baño donde Kero pensaba encontrar la muerte, todos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del dueño de la casa. 

 -Hay que vestirlo- Dijo Sakura cargando al lindo niño, ahora limpio. 

-¡Que mal huele tu habitación Mocoso!- Se quejó Kero tratando de dejar de respirar- ¡Que le pasó a tu cuarto! ¿Lo habrá invadido un demonio?. 

-¡Kero!- Dijo Sakura. 

-No es eso Kero-chan- Dijo Tomoyo con algo de preocupación- Es que el pañal del bebé se quedó en le cuarto… 

-¡¿Qué haremos?!- Dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran con una especie rara de preocupación. 

-¡No me miren!- Dijo Shaoran tratándose de defender- ¡Yo lo bañé! ¡Le toca a otra persona! 

-¡Es cierto Sakurita!- Dijo Kero valientemente- El mocoso se aventuró para cambiarle el pañal, a mí me toca sacarlo de nuestro aposento. 

-¡Que valiente!- Dijo Tomoyo. 

-Kero, ten cuidado…- Dijo Sakura preocupada. 

-Tranquila…- Dijo el muñeco viviente como si fuera galán de telenovela- ¡Aquí voy! 

-¡Buena suerte!- Escuchó que le decían al muñeco. 

 Kero-chan fue una bala en esta oportunidad. Tomó el pañal rápidamente. Salió al balcón. Subió al techo, y puso en el techo plano del edifico el pañal mal oliente, con su olorosa estela. 

 Una pequeña flama apareció en las pequeñas manitas del muñeco. La lanzó al pañal.  

 -¡Sí! ¡Arde creación del demonio! ¡Arde!- Se escucharon en gritos nuestros amigos- ¡Fuego, no dejes rastro! ¡Quémalo! ¡Quémalo! ¡Quémalo!- Kero se tomaba DEMASIADO en serio su papel- ¡Libra al mundo de esta catástrofe!  

 -Sakura…- Empezó a decir Shaoran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- No tengo ánimo de ofender pero,… ¡Ese muñeco está loco! 

-Hay que ponernos del lado de Kero- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente- Si a ese pañal no le echaban fuego, se iba a quemar el solo. 

-¡Hay Tomoyo! ¡Que ocurrencias!- Dijo Sakura. 

 02:59 a.m 

-¡Hay que vestir al llorón!- Dijo Kero mientras lo veía tiernamente. 

-¡Hay que dejar de llamarlo llorón!- Sakura no sabía que pensar en realidad. 

-Primero lo visto- Dijo Shaoran- Luego pensamos ¿De acuerdo? 

-¡Sí!- Dijeron a coro. 

 Para cortar un poco las cosas… 

 Al principio pensaron que todo estaría bien, tan solo iban a vestirlo, lo peor ya había pasado. (Cambiarlo) 

 Kero insistió en ponerle talco al niño.  A Sakura le pareció una buena recompensa por quemar el pañal. Le dio el potecito de talco al lindo muñeco que hablaba. 

-A ver- Decía mientras echaba talco arriba del llorón mientras que los demás le escogían la ropa de dormir- ¡Que lindo va a quedar el llorón después de esto!

A Kero le pareció graciosamente tierno que el niño hubiera estornudado cuando el polvo blanco le cayó en su naricita. 

-¡Qué llorón más lindo!- Dijo Kero soñando despierto –Como me hubiera gustado que Clow me hubiera tratado así cundo era un cachorro. Con toda y tu mala suerte de caer en manos de estos mocosos insolentes, pero igual te envidio, ¿Sabes? Ellos se están preocupando mucho por ti, ¡Ya te tomaron cariño! 

-¡Kero!- Dijo Sakura atrás del muñeco con cara de asesina en serie- ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos le haces al nene?! 

-Nada- Dijo Kero sorprendido- Tan solo le echo tal… - Kero se quedó sin habla, había hablado por mucho tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el frasco del talco aún seguía apuntando al llorón, haciendo que este se volviera totalmente blanco, y con algunas montañitas de polvo blanco sobre la cabeza, barriguita y manita. 

-¡Muñeco tonto!- A Shaoran se le marcó una vena de enfado hacia Kerberos. 

-Ya Mocoso tranquilo- Dijo Kerberos al ver la cara de enojado que mostraba Shaoran- ¡Recuerda que yo te quiero y te aprecio mucho!! 

-¡Cállate! 

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que este bebé si es un niño- Dijo Tomoyo tiernamente- ¡Eres un lindo varoncito! 

-¡Es verdad! 

-Debemos buscarle un nombre- Dijo Sakura con gracia- No podemos decirle mocoso, bebé, nene, o llorón hasta el final. 

-Que les parece…- Dijo Kero pensante- Mocoso berrinchudo número 2. 

-¡Kero! 

-Esto podría llevar mucho tiempo- Dijo Tomoyo. 

-Kotaro…- Dijo Shaoran como en un suspiro.  

-¿Qué dijiste Shaoran?- Preguntó Sakura alegre. 

-Yo no he dicho nada…- Dijo Shaoran un poco confundido. 

-Claro que sí mocoso- Dijo Kero con ánimos- ¡Acabas de decir un buen nombre! 

-Me parece que Kotaro es un nombre muy lindo para este bebé tan adorable- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente 

-Kotty, Kotaro- Dijo Shaoran viendo al niño con algo de cariño. "¿Cómo se me ocurrió ese nombre? ¡Que raro!" 

-¡Vestiremos a Kotty!- Dijo Sakura alegre. 

-¡Eso Kotaro!- Dijo Kero con su sonrisa caracterizante. 

-Buen nombre, Lee. 

 Bueno, las cosas no resultaron exactamente bien. Después de bautizar al niño con un lindo nombre. Volvieron a empezar la operación: "Vestir al llorón" con un nuevo nombre "Vestir a Kottaro"  

 Luego de varios intentos poniendo los pañales y ropas a Kotty, lograron ponerle, al fin, el vestuario adecuadamente. Pero, rectificado, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no fuera porque el "adorable" Kotty se la pasó llorando y formando su berrinche. Kero, optó por cambiarle nuevamente el nombre a la operación, después de resuelta, por un nombre más caracterizante: "Misión Casi Imposible" 

 04:10 a.m. 

-¡¡BUUAA!! 

-¿Por qué no se calla?- Gritó Kerberos desesperado. 

-¡Tiene hambre!!

-¿Adónde está su biberón Tomoyo?- Preguntó Sakura tapando sus oídos. 

-¡Está en la cocina!

La chica de ojos verdes fue a ver a la cocina. Y, en efecto, consiguió un biberón. Pero, la sorpresa fue encontrarlo en el centro de la mesa, rodeado de arriba abajo por hielo. Lo que más extrañó a Sakura fue que cuando tomó el tetero, notó que estaba a temperatura normal. 

 -Ya entiendo porque estaba tan ocupada- Dijo Sakura con desánimo. 

-¡Ya no llores Kotty!- Le decía Tomoyo desesperada al niño que cargaba Shaoran. 

-¿Ven que le queda mejor "Llorón" que Kotaro?- Dijo Kero durmiéndose volando. 

-¡Aquí traigo el biberón! 

-¡Dios te bendiga, hija!- Dijo Kero borracho del sueño- ¡Dios te bendiga a ti, y al tetero! 

 Cuando el chico comió de su tetero, todo estuvo de nuevo en orden. 

-¡Y al silencio!- Dijo Kero sin poder mantener los párpados abiertos- ¡Dios bendiga a Sakura, al biberón, y al silencio! ¡En especial al último! 

 Todos suspiraron, nunca pensaron que sería tan trabajoso cuidar un bebé. 

 -Espero que nunca tengas hijos, Sakurita- Dijo Kero tratando de no dormirse. 

-Hay Kero- Dijo Sakura viendo al nene, que lo cargaba Shaoran, como se tomaba su tetero delicadamente- Es que tu no entiendes. 

-¡Que cansada estoy!- Dijo Tomoyo estirándose.

-Yo también estoy muy cansadito- Dijo el muñeco con alas. 

-Miren chicos- Dijo Shaoran mientras mecía al bebé dulcemente- Se está durmiendo. 

-¡Que milagro!- Dijo Kero con cascaditas de llanto en la cara. 

-Yo conozco a otra persona que se está durmiendo- Dijo Tomoyo riéndose pícaramente. 

 Sakura estaba dormida, pero parada, y acostada del escritorio de Shaoran, y en su sueño pesado, como cualquier persona sin almohada haría, tratando de encontrar algo suave, tomó cierto osito gris que Shaoran había tratado de ocultar de la vista de los demás. 

  Shaoran sudó frío. ¡Que bueno que Sakura estaba dormida! 

04:47 a.m. 

-Se durmió- Lloraba Kero bajamente cuando acostaron a Kottaro en la cama. 

-Que hacemos con Sakura- Preguntó Tomoyo viendo como Kero se acurrucaba en la cama de Shaoran junto con Kotty. 

-Al otro lado está la habitación que era de Meiling- Dijo Shaoran apuntándola- Vallan a dormir allá… Yo cargaré a Sakura. 

-Sí…- Dijo Tomoyo durmiéndose. 

 Shaoran todavía tenia sus serias dudas de cómo lo había hecho, ya él había cargado a Sakura antes, pero en esta ocasión, sus manos le temblaban, esta rojo, y le había quitado el osito, sin que ella se diera cuenta. 

 La llevó a la habitación de su prima. La dejó en la cama de la misma, y luego de un suspiro dijo: 

 -Dulces sueños, Sakura. 

 Tomoyo lo vio silenciosamente desde afuera. La cara de Shaoran reflejaba cansancio. 

 -Daidouji, lo mejor será que te acuestes con ella. 

 -Lee,- Dijo Tomoyo, casi por costumbre- ¿Y tu donde dormirás? 

-No tengo sueño. 

-Mentiroso. 

-Hasta mañana, Daidiuji. 

-Hasta más tarde cuando me levante, Lee. 

 Shaoran tenía que reconocerlo, el cansancio lo mataba. 

 -Creo que me acostaré un momento… 

 El lindo chico de China se acostó, "un momento", en el sofá de su sala. Apenas se acostó. Se durmió. (Quien lo iba a culpar ^_^UUUUuuu) 

-No puedo creer que Kottaro no se halla despertado- Dijo Kero con sueño. 

-¡Que envidia!- Dijo Sakura comiendo. 

-Pero- Empezó Tomoyo- Me parece que debemos agradecerle a Lee. 

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes- Él preparó el desayuno. 

-¿Dónde está Lee?- Dijo Kero comiendo. 

-Se está cambiando, Kero- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. 

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo Shaoran entrando a la cocina con cara de sueño. 

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. (Claro, ella fue la que más durmió) 

 Shaoran se sentó en la mesa para desayunar, un plato con hotqueis lo esperaba encima de la mesa. 

 -¡Te ha quedado muy rico el desayuno, Mocoso!- Dijo Kero comiendo alegremente. 

 Shaoran no respondió. 

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy con Kotaro?- Preguntó Tomoyo. 

-Me parece que lo mejor- Empezó a decir Shaoran- Será ver si en la estación de policía si se ha reportado algún niño perdido…

-Buena idea…- Dijo Kero. 

-Pues entonces- Empezó a decir Sakura sonriente- Me parece que deberíamos pasar un momento por mi casa. 

-¿A hacer qué, Sakura?- Preguntó Kero viéndola extrañado. 

-Es que…- Dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza- Quiero cambiarme de ropa… 

-¡Y es cierto!- Dijo Tomoyo- En mi casa hay algunas cosas para bebes que nos podrían servir. 

-Entonces- Dijo Kero- Iremos cuando se despierte… 

-¡¡Buuaa!! 

-Iremos ahora- Dijo Kero empezando a devorarse rápidamente todo lo que había en su plato. 

 Shaoran lanzó un suspiro, y con apenas tocado su desayuno, se paró a atender a Kotty. 

-Sakurita…- Dijo Kero viendo a Shaoran. 

-Dime, Kero- Respondió la niña de ojos verdes. 

-Si llegas a tener un bebé- Dijo Kero viéndola- Quiero que el Mocoso de Lee, siempre esté allí mientras lo cuidas. 

-¡Hay Kero!- Dijo ella algo sonrojada- ¡Que cosas Dices! 

-En realidad Kero- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- Puedes estar seguro de eso…- 

 Sakura se quedó viendo extrañada a Tomoyo, Kero también. 

 -Vamos a ayudar a Lee- Dijo la chica de cabello largo retirándose de la mesa. 

 Cuando llegaron al cuarto, encontraron a Shaoran cargando a Kotty de forma paternal, dándole un tetero recién preparado. 

-¡Que Mocoso más eficiente!- Dijo Kero sonriente- Definitivamente quiero al Mocoso presente cuando tengas un bebé… 

-¡Ya Kero! 

 Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente. 

-¿Que vamos a hacer después de esto?- Preguntó Shaoran viendo al bebé. 

-Vamos a mi casa- Dijo Sakura sin ánimo- Es que tengo que ver un momento a mi papá, pero será rápido. 

-Y luego iremos a la mía por las cosas para el bebé- Dijo Tomoyo sacando su cámara y filmando.  

-Para luego, ir a la jefatura de policía…- Kero parecía decidido. 

-¿Listo Kotaro?- Preguntó Shaoran viéndolo de forma suplicante. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó Sakura entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos- ¡Traje invitados! 

-¡Ah!- Dijo el señor Fujitaka saliendo de la sala- ¡Ya has llegado Sakura! 

-Buenos días, Señor Kinomoto- Dijeron al uníoslo Tomoyo y Shaoran. 

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa- ¿Y quién es este pequeñín? 

 Ya los chicos lo habían decidido. A Kotaro lo harían pasar por el primito de Shaoran, y lo llevarían a casa de Sakura. A Kero lo tenía Tomoyo en su bolso. 

 -Él es Kotaro, señor- Dijo Tomoyo dulcemente. 

-Es mi primo…- Dijo Shaoran mientras cambiaba de posición a Kotaro. 

-Ya veo- Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo- ¡Pasen por favor!

Obedecieron la orden. Sakura dijo rápidamente: 

 -Papá iré a cambiarme, debo salir ahora. 

 Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kottaro y Kero se quedaron con Fujitaka en la sala. El papá de Sakura le había dado té y galletas a los invitados de su hija. 

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Preguntó Fujitaka tiernamente, mirando al niño.

 Shaoran sudó frío. 

 -Tiene…- Empezó a decir. Habían planeado una historia, pero no algo con lujos y detalles- ¿1 año?

 -¡Es muy chiquito!- Dijo el hombre de cabello marrón- Y es una dulzura… 

 Kero, que estaba metido en el bolso de Tomoyo, pensó en ese momento: "Pase una noche con él, y perderá todo lo cuchi que tiene." 

 -Sí…- Decía Tomoyo dudando su respuesta. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Fujitaca cortésmente. 

-No se preocupe…- Dijo Shaoran tratando de no lucir incómodo. 

-De acuerdo- Dijo el papá de Sakura sonriendo. 

 Fujitaka se retiro dejando solos a los 2 jóvenes y al peluche con un niño. 

-Nos salvamos…- Dijo Tomoyo suspirando. 

-Este niño se hizo más pesado de la noche a la mañana…- Dijo Shaoran con cansancio. 

-Dámelo, Lee- Dijo Tomoyo. 

-¿Puedes con él?

-¡Claro! 

 Shaoran pasó delicadamente el niño a brazos de Tomoyo. 

 -Hola bebé- Dijo Tomoyo con dulzura- Hola lindo Kotty, ¿Cómo has estado?

 El niño se puso feliz al ver a Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Parecía agradable que alguien le hablara con esa dulzura. 

 Tomoyo rió. 

Shaoran estaba un poco distraído viendo la casa de Sakura, y caminando con los brazos estirados.  

 Tomoyo aprovechó un momento total distracción de Shaoran para hablarle bajamente a Kotty. 

 -¿Sabes algo bebé?- El niño sonrió- Lee está muy preocupado por ti, no lo demuestra pero lo está, él puede pasar por tu madre. Sakura te quiere mucho, y está allí cuando la necesitas, espero que tu padre sea así. Tan solo quedamos Kero y yo- Hizo una pausa- ¡Pues somos tus tíos! 

-¡Ya estoy lista!- Sakura bajó las escaleras en un 2 por 3. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

 En casa de Tomoyo… 

  -¡Bien!- Dijo la dueña de la casa- Creo que así estará bien. 

-¡Vaya Tomoyo!- Dijo Kero asombrado- No sabia que tenías tantas cosas para bebés. 

-¡Sí!- Dijo la chica de cabello largo- Es que la compañía de mi mamá está promocionando una compañía especial para niños, y nos regalaron todo esto… 

-Vaya…- Dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al uníoslo viendo todas las cosas que "Tía Tomoyo" le había dado al bebé. 

 ¡Que compañía más grande! Tomoyo podía montar una guardería con todas las cosas que tenía. 

 Tomoyo había dado para el mantenimiento del bebé 2 biberones, 1 chupón, 3 mantitas, una pañalera, pañales, 1 conjuntito de ropa, un coche, y un canguro.  

 Al ver con pena que el niño tenía la misma ropa de ayer, decidieron cambiársela por la ropa que le daba Tomoyo. 

 -¡Así está mejor!- Dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a Kotty con una sonrisa. 

-Creo que es todo lo que tengo… 

-No importa- Dijo Shaoran con elegancia- Nos has ayudado bastante… 

-¡Sí!- Dijo Kero volando con ánimo- Ya es hora de que vallamos a la estación… 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?- Preguntó Sakura con algo de inocencia. 

-Preguntaremos que si se ha reportado algún niño perdido, tal vez sea Kotaro- Preguntó el único chico presente. 

-¡Vamonos ahora!- Exclamó en muñeco que parecía endiablado. 

 /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 En la jefatura Bokuto… (Jeje) 

-No podemos entrar así como así con el llorón- Dijo Kero sacando su redonda cabecita del bolso de Sakura. 

-¿Por qué Kero?- Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con dulzura. 

-Porque si entramos con el niño y decimos que lo encontramos lo más probable es que nos lo quiten, y por más que quisiera separarme del llorón- Dijo Kero pensante- ¡No quiero que se lo queden esas personas! 

-¡Es cierto Sakura!- Dijo Tomoyo parando su caminata. 

-Bueno- Empezó el apuesto chico chino- Lo mejor será que alguien se quede aquí con Kotaro mientras otros van a preguntar. 

-¿Quién se quedará conmigo y con Kotty?- Preguntó Kero saliendo del bolso. 

-Yo me quedaré- Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el coche donde reposaba el bebé calmadamente. 

- De acuerdo- Dijo Shaoran reanudando la marcha junto con Tomoyo. 

 Adentro de la jefatura Bokuto… 

 Shaoran y Tomoyo tenían ciertas dudas si en realidad los iban a atender a ellos. Pudieron ver a un grupo de policías que pasaba de un lado a otro. 

 Shaoran y Tomoyo se miraron con algo de angustia. 

 Enfrente de ellos, estaba un pequeño montículo, los chicos se acercaron. 

 -Buenos días- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. 

 Unas chicas que estaban en el montículo voltearon. Una chica tenía el cabello corto arriba de los hombros, que recordaba al de Naoko, ojos marrones, y era algo escandalosa. La otra chica tenía una cara más amable y cariñosa, con el cabello largo amarrado con una trenza, y unos lindos ojos azules. Otra chica, que estaba sentada frente a una computadora, tenía un peinado algo extraño y usaba lentes. 

-En que puedo ayudarles- Dijo con una sonrisa la chica de ojos azules con una voz amable.

-Queremos saber sí se a reportado algún niño perdido. 

 Las tres chicas se miraron extrañadas. 

-Bueno- Empezó la de pelo corto- Naturalmente hay muchos casos de niños perdidos. 

-Si- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo amablemente- Pero es un niño como de un año, cabello castaño, y se perdió anoche. 

-¡¿Qué quieren decir?!- Preguntó parándose de la computadora la chica de lentes, y poniéndose al frente de las tres. 

-Tranquila Yoriko…- Dijo la chica con la trenza. 

-Si Miyuki, ya sé. 

-Pare qué están buscando esas cosas niños- Preguntó la de cabello corto. 

-Por nada- Dijo Tomoyo con una falsa sonrisa. 

-Es que- Empezó a decir Shaoran al ver que las chicas empezaban a fruncir el ceño- Un compañero de nuestra clase nos dijo eso, y queríamos saber si era verdad- Luego de una pausa sudando, y con una sonrisa siguió- ¿Es verdad? 

-¿Tu que crees, Natsumi?- Preguntó Miyuki. (La de trenza) 

-Que me temo- Empezó a decir Natsumi (la chica de cabello corto)- Que no se ha reportado ningún niño con esas características ayer…- 

-Ya entiendo…- Dijo Tomoyo viendo tristemente a Shaoran que miraba a Tomoyo. 

-Pues- Dijo Shaoran mientras se retiraba- Gracias. 

-¡Los niños de ahora son muy raros!- Dijo la chica de lentes llamada Yoriko. 

 Sakura los esperaba afuera meciendo al bebé dulcemente en el coche. 

 Ella los esperaba con una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara que traían sus amigos, dejó de sonreír. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Kero asomándose en el coche. 

-No hay ningún niño perdido…- Dijo Tomoyo viendo a Kotaro con dulzura y algo de lastima. 

-Lo que nos queda es- Empezó a decir Shaoran mientras suspiraba- Quedarnos con Kotaro hasta que encontremos a sus padres. 

-¡¡¿Por qué?!!- Gritó Kero llorando- ¡¡¿Por qué de nuevo con el llorón?!! ¡Una noche más con él y me volveré loco! 

--------------------------------------------------- 

 Notas de autora:

  Jeje, bien, terminé el primer capitulo. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Fue una loquera que me dio de pronto… ¡Pero igual espero que me quede bien y sea de su agrado! 

 Lo de la "Jefetura Bokuto", Natsumi, Miyuki y Yoriko, bueno, es de la serie "Estan arrestados" No sé, me pareció buena idea  incluirlo…

**Dedicado a Sora, Mimi y Taichi** 

 Comentarios, felicidades, ensaladas, tortasos, insultos, o que me digan que libre al mundo de tan mala escritora a: 

 zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  

 Sé que es largo y complicado, pero cuando quieres crear un e-mail de tus series favoritas, tal vez te salga así.

Zelshamada. 


End file.
